Talk:Gyou’un/@comment-92.129.206.227-20180825111438/@comment-99.102.17.186-20181117072126
Shins alpha stat can give him up to a 5 point increase, and at this point in the story he's more than likely at 92 base strength, add that extra 5 and his most powerful attacks can reach 97-98, ouki was at 98, shins attack on Gaku Ei was shown to be parallel to ouki level strength, giving a bit of credibility to that fact. Gyo'un , is most likely within the top 3 strongest within Zhao , Houken still being the first at least in raw strength, but with Gyo'un, he was able to tank all of shins attacks, and at the end of the day utterly prove his dominance that he is still a level above shin, though still suprised that shin was able to tank all his attacks as well due to his sheer willpower. I believe his str is 97 up to 98, and I find it very curious what " Strength of a man" is that he hinted shin has but is yet aware of. As of his LDR and INT i would say 92 LDR and 90-91 INT would be fair to say from what we have seen thus far, and that may fall short too. He is around , stat wise, the level a "Great General" if these stats are true, A regular not so impressive General (heki/Gaku Ei) Adv stats are 84-86 , more than decent generals with a good chance of becoming a Great General (Kei Sha/ Ki Sui) will be around 88-91, while above that we have Generals such as Kanki and Ousen, who '''through the entire story have been said to be equal the Qins 6 Great Generals, and there stats do them justice there too with adv 94-97. Gyo'un adv should be around 92-93 worst case, and of course im talking about overall stats, there are '''strategical type generals who have only INT and maybe LDR too, and in thoes cases we won't count the STR since that's not the path they've gone down. And I'm not saying stats are everything, if they were, then we could just say Ouhon is the "best" of the 4 young upcomers in Qin. But thats subjective, just because Shin is an idiot (73 Int) doesn't mean he is any less of a rival to Mouten or Ouhon. Gyo'un is the most powerful Enemy Shin is tasked with in any Arc, similar to Rinko during the Bayou Arc, Shin had to overcome everything that was thrown his way and defeat Rinko for that level up Shin needed, and I think that is also very paralleled to the roll that Gyo'un is filling here. A wall shin must overcome once more, that might seem impossible for him, yet he must overcome it to achieve becoming a General. Shin, Mouten, Kyokai, and Ouhon, are all already at the General level, and Shou Hei Kun knows that too, but he is keeping them all below general Until they start maturing their full potentials, best achievable at the 5000 man commander rank, as stated by Tou, "It is only through the eyes of being a 5000-man commander, the rank directly below general, that one is able to understand what manner of existence a general truly is". "The rank of 5000-man commander is not merely a stepping stone to the rank of general, It is from now on that one must stop relying on others while still being able to achieve results". That is the reason Ousen will not send them reinforcements, he is letting them mature right then and there to overcome impossible odds all on their own, so they may learn that this is what a general truly is, if they are to be generals one day, that is what they will have to do, they will be the ones in charge, no one is there to help them, they must learn that no matter the situation they must be able to learn how to help themselves without any help. Gyo'un is an enemy, with feats and stats on par with the 6 great generals, leading a 10,000 man army that is no joke either. This is the perfect no going back situation Shin needs to grasp what a general is, and If he overcomes it all, with Ouhon and everyone else, He will ahchive General :)